feel a little unsteady
by The Wavesinger
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend-who loves his other best friend-is no joke. (T for one cut-off word)


**Dedication**—To **Topaz Tsubasa**, because I missed her birthday and therefore she totally deserves a fic in her honor. Love you and sorry, Alice! And to **Annabelle Rae**, coz I wrote this for her way back in August.

And once again no, I'm not back, because, well, shit is happening. Life sucks. These two fics are all you're going to get for the next few months as well.

Also, I know, I know. I should really just stick to one universe. But it's fun playing with these two. And anyway, this is totally possible even taking _if we could only have this life_ into account because of Schrödinger's cat.

Title from **Untouchable Face** by **Ani DiFranco**

Quick song recs before I crawl back under my rock—**Whitney Houston**, **I Will Always Love You** (*sob*), **Hold On** by **Aiden Grimshaw**, and **One Direction's** **Story of My Life** (After all my 1D-hating…I go and become a fan! But seriously, SOML is _awesome_). And yeah, **Total Eclipse of the Heart**, because what's a song rec list without some **Westlife**?

**Disclaimer**—Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi, and I gain no profit from writing this. The songs mentioned belong to the respective artists.

* * *

Kaname didn't know what to do.

Tsubasa was with Misaki, a smile on his face as he muttered something to her. Misaki shook her head and tried to punch him, but Tsubasa caught her hand in his.

You wouldn't think that would be a problem. But it was. Because Sono Kaname had a_ tiny_ crush on Andou Tsubasa.

OK, so make that infatuation. The point was, he wasn't supposed to be jealous about his best friend talking to his other best friend. He had come to terms with his sexuality years ago, but this…this was a sure path to heartbreak. Having a crush on your best friend who was most probably in love with your other best friend—well, let;'s just say that it wasn't pretty.

But he was fine with it, he thought. He could deal with everything, and be a big boy, and not kiss Tsubasa when he saw—

Kaname buried his head in his hands. Who was he kidding? He wasn't fit to face his two best friends, not when he felt like slamming the door in Misaki's face and fuc—_kissing_ Tsubasa senseless. But he needed to figure out a way to make these feelings go away, because constantly avoiding two of his three real friends (five, if Tono and Bear counted) was _not_ an option. So maybe he could ask Rui to kiss him, because he was sure the only reason he had these feelings for Tsubasa was because of the fact that he was neglecting the side of him that needed to be all touchy-feely—

A small hand connected with Kaname's shoulder, and he jumped. "Bear! I haven't talked to you for some time." Lifting the stuffed toy up, he spun it in a circle before hugging the warm body. "I've missed you _so _much, and it's wonderful to see you again." The bundle in his hands wiggled, and he laughed. "OK, OK, I'll put you down."

He set Bear gently down and sat next to it. "You know that you're wonderful, right?"

Bear grunted, and shook its head. Kaname laughed. "You don't? Well, let me tell you that you are. You're my best friend, you know."

A furry paw was lifted and pointed at where Tsubasa and Misaki were.

"They _are_ my best friends, but…I've got a problem," Kaname admitted slowly.

Bear tilted its head in confusion.

Kaname sighed. "You know that I like other boys, right? Well, Bear, it seems that I like Tsubasa…only, Tsubasa likes Misaki. And I don't know what to do." He raised his eyebrow at a few complicated hand gestures.

"I'll know when the time comes?" Sighing, he rested his head on his palm. "Bear, I love you, but I don't think the time _will_ come. I lo—am infatuated with my best friend, and there's nothing to do about it, because I'm not about to lose Tsubasa _or_ Misaki over a silly crush. The thing is, I have to make it go away and I don't—what's that?" Kaname's brow furrowed. "I _can't_ make it go away?"

Bear nodded vigorously.

"I hate it when you're right," Kaname complained. "OK, fine, it'll go when it pleases, but—" He paused mid-sentence as Bear waved its arms around vigorously, looking for all the world like a tiny windmill.

"Bear," Kaname said quietly, "I know what you're saying is right, that there's no use agonizing over what you can't change, but tell that to my heart."

Bear seemed to be debating something, but then it scrambled over and put it arms around Kaname, who smiled.

A tiny paw poked at Kaname's side, eliciting a laugh. "Oooh, Bear, that tickles," Kaname muttered, giggling. "Stop it…please…ahh!" By this point, he was rolling on the ground laughing, and Bear finally took pity on him, allowing him to sit up.

Kaname smiled a glowing smile. "Thank you, Bear. I needed that!"

* * *

I know Bear has this special language, but I just can't picture it, so I made it a Bear-specific sign language instead.

And yes, Kaname is major OOC. I know.

And on that note…toodleedoo! See you all in a few months. Buh-bye…*crawls back into hole*


End file.
